fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gheb
Gheb (ゲブ Gebu) is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is a middle-ranking officer in Grado's service, and is in charge of Fort Rigwald at the Frelia-Grado border. Ephraim's party attacks his fort, whereupon Gheb is killed. Gheb is cruel and unforgiving to those who disobey him, even higher officers. When Gheb insulted General Duessel, Amelia was horrified and talked back to Gheb, which angered him. He then punished Amelia by forcing her to go to the front-lines, so that she would be killed quickly. Gheb also had Tana locked up in a cell after capturing her, for future "interrogation" purposes. He considers himself a brilliant tactician, and believes that he is far more important than his troops. In Game Base Stats Overall The best strategy for attacking Gheb is to leave a unit 2 spaces away from him so that he is unable to attack. This notably effective ploy has the added benefit of preventing him from switching to his Killer Axe. Underestimating him at close range can be dangerous due to the Killer Axe's high critical rate. When defeated, his standby weapon will be given to the one who defeated him. Players might notice that Lute and Artur are doing far less damage to him than their magic power might suggest. This is because the Throne on which he stands gives him a hidden +5 to resistance, essentially doubling it. Using Thunder and Shine over Fire and Lightning could be a good idea, but both tomes have a chance of pushing Lute or Artur just beneath the speed threshold needed to double Gheb. Quotes Beginning of Chapter 9: First Dialogue Soldier: Commander Gheb! We captured a pegasus knight snooping about outside. Tana: Let me go! Stop it! That hurts! Gheb: Ooooh... You didn't tell me she was a treat for the eyes. Heh heh... this is a prize worth catching. Tana: I-I came for Ephraim. If you do anything to me, he will not be merciful. Gheb: Heh heh... I like her. Throw her in a cell. I'll spend the evening giving her a thorough interrogation. Heh heh heh... Tana: You b-beast! (end of first dialogue) Beginning of Chapter 9: Second Dialogue Other Soldier: Attack! We're under attack! ...Looks to be Frelian troops. Their commander is... Prince Ephraim of Renais! Soldier: Renais? This whole thing stinks. My younger sister and her husband were living in Renais... What is the emperor thinking, starting this war? I think-- Gheb: ...Hey. Soldier: Ah! Gheb: Yeah, I heard you. Talking about not fighting, are you? Losing your nerve? The punishment for treason is harsh. You'll burn at the stake. Soldier: B-but—It's not just me! Even General Duessel is opposed to this war! Gheb: Duessel? You'd side with that washed-up coward? And who is your commanding officer? Is it Duessel? Come on, out with it! Soldier: Y-you are, Sir Gheb. Gheb: That's right. So that should make it clear whose orders you should follow, eh? You got that, dolts? If you do, then shut up and get in formation. No one cares whether you minnows live or die anyway. Got it? Conversation with Amelia Amelia: Wait a moment! That's a horrible thing to say! Gheb: And who are you supposed to be? Your name? Out with it! Amelia: I-I'm Amelia... I was assigned to this fort today! I am a soldier of Grado, not a slave! Gheb: What's this now? You're a girl? You've got a lot of nerve talking like that to your commander, recruit! Looks like I'm going to have to teach you about the chain of command. Amelia: Ah... Soldier: Commander Gheb! Enemy troops approaching! Gheb: Grrr! Stinking interruptions... Form up, you useless worms. Don't let these dogs near the throne. Grado cannot afford to lose a brilliant tactician of my stature! No one will blink if any of you worthless toads die. But if I die — You should be happy to fight, kill, and die in my service! (end of Gheb's scenes, dialogue between Amelia and soldier begins) Etymology Geb is the Egyptian god of Earth, whose laughter was said cause earthquakes. Trivia *Gheb's portrait is slightly over the size limit, resulting in a bit of his shoulder being cut off. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters